fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurai Maki
is one of the main characters and fifth Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Fire. Appearance Nagi has mid-long pink hair that is held with a white headband. Her eyes are brown. Her school uniform is a black blazer with white high-lights, a white shirt with a red tie, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Vesta, Nagi's hair stays the same. Her eye colour changes to pink. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have pink, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a pink underside, a pink bow just below her neck that has a small, pink, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have pink lace bordered at the base, a pair of pink boots with brown soles which have a pink buckle on the upper part. Personality Maki is a restless, generous, and coolheaded person that enjoys talking, a lot. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Nami Mako. Maki loves fashion and modelling, always drooling over the newest trends. She also gets gloomy real easily if someone interrupts one of her special phone calls with a boy. Background Maki enrolled into Kawai High School when she was a first year, and joined the Defense Club shortly after with her best friend Rio. Relationships '''Friends' Amachi Rio - Maki's best friend, classmate, and club member. Mako Nami - One word: ENEMIES. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's close friends. Akiko describes Maki as a kind and strong willed, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Out of the 5 Cures, Akiko and Maki resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things. Mizushima Umi - Umi is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's friends. She is often pulled into one of Maki's schemes, and would always rant about her always being on her phone. They share a friendly relationship together. Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's friends. Cure Vesta "The Thrilling Princess! Cure Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス! キュアベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu! Kyua Besuta! is the alter ego of Sakurai Maki. Cure Vesta has the powers of Fire. She is represented by a flame, and her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Vesta "The Thrilling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Besuta! is another version of Cure Vesta. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, and the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Vesta Ignite '- is one of Cure Vesta's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 6. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Sulphur's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, and Cure Sulphur, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Songs Maki's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices. '''Main: * Sweet Cherry Pink Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Sakurai Maki is the gender bend of Ryuu Zao from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Sakurai () - ** Maki () - Gallery Sakurai Maki Profile.png|Sakurai Maki profile Cure Vesta Profile.png|Cure Vesta profile Sakurai Maki Casual Profile.png|Sakurai Maki casual profile References Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Light Pink Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females